Clan Battles
The Imperium Clan Battles are the latest game mode added to Gladiator Heroes. In this tactical multiplayer experience, two Clans will face off in a war of attrition and skill, fighting for dominance over several Colosseums scattered around a completely new map. These Colosseums are filled to the brim with excited citizens of the Empire, and their amusement will be the deciding factor in this spectacle of blood and bravery. As a Clan wins combats in a Colosseum, the spectating citizens will grant their favor to the winners and start booing the losers. The more Colosseums where your Clan is the crowd's favorite, the more chances you will have to finish the Clan Battle as the victor! In order to fight in a Clan Battle, the first thing you need is to belong to a Clan, of course! Once your Clan has at least 5 members, you will be ready to participate in a Clan Battle. Either your Clan founder or one of the Clan's Generals can search for an opposing Clan; just go to the bottom-right corner of your screen, tap on the "Games of Glory" button, and you will see the option for Clan battles in the new screen that will pop up. After the Clan leader or one of the Clan's Generals do that, the server will start matchmaking. This process can take a while, so sit back and keep fighting and improving your gladiators in the meantime. Once a suitable opposing Clan has been found, all members of the Clan will be notified, and the Battle itself will begin 24 hours later (this is a measure to account for the different time zones in the world, as the matchmaking system can match Clans with people all around the globe). After this preparation period is over, the Battle will begin, and all members of both Clans can (and should!) participate. Let the Battle begin! Once the Clan Battle begins, players will see a new map in which the Battle will take place. This new map contains a number of Colosseums where both Clans will fight for supremacy and for the crowd's favor. Each Clan will always start advancing from one side of the map, conquering Colosseums as they win battles in them (the 4 Colossems closer to their side will always be "attackable"). With each win, the player will accrue multiplayer tokens, Clan Experience and Clan Fame, which means no personal Fame is gained during Clan Battles!. The current score and point gain can be seen on top of the screen, and the current tokens and Clan exp/fame are located on the left side. You will only be able to attack Colosseums with a GREEN ring around them. New Colosseums will be unlocked as you and your Clan win more and more battles, opening new lanes on which to push your advance. * G''reen ring'' : Colosseum can be attacked. * White lane: leads to a non-attackable Colosseum. * Blue lane: leads to an attackable Colosseum. * Green lane: connects two Colosseums in your possession. As both Clans commence fighting and conquer the available Colosseums, players will start to notice that their Clan's Battle score start to go up. Each conquered Colosseum will grant a score per minute to the Clan that controls them, which means that the more Colosseums your Clan controls, the better. But beware, your opponents will always be trying to take your Colosseums, so you need to always be on the look out and keep fighting until the Battle has ended! When you tap on a Colosseum, you can review their information in a new screen that will pop up. In this screen you will be able to see how the crowd's favor is leaning towards one or the other Clan in the bar on the upper side (your progress bar needs to exceed the notch mark to "conquer" the Colosseum). Right below that, there is information about the points per minute that this Colosseum will grant to your Clan, as well as the rewards for each win that you achieve in it. Any gladiator class restrictions are also detailed here, and on the bottom right you will also find the cooldown until you can attack that Colosseum again (if you attacked it before). The further away you are from your starting side of the map, the harder the battles will be. Also keep in mind that the opponents you will face directly on each combat will not always be members of the opposing Clan, as the matchmaking system picks up your foes from the entire pool of players (although the opposing Clan will be prioritized, when possible). After the dust settles When the Clan Battle is over, the Clan with the highest score will be the winner. All the members of the winning Clan will get the full amount of tokens that they accrued during the Clan Battle, whereas the losing Clan will only get half of their accrued tokens. After the Battle ends, the server needs a while to calculate the results. After the results come out, the members of both Clans will be shown the Battle Results page, where they can see how it all went and what rewards they got. After closing this window, a message from our in-game message system will pop up, and your rewards will be there, so don't forget to claim those tokens!